While the Ice Melts
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Greg and Sara are stuck at a hotel where they had been attending a conference, and due to the weather can’t return to work, so they find other ways to pass their time. GregSara


Written as part of the CSI Santa 2007 which is part of the CSI Projects site (check it out, the link is on my profile:). Written for CD12.

Pairing: Greg/Sara

Rating: T

Summary: Greg and Sara are stuck at a hotel where they had been attending a conference, and due to the weather can't return to work, so they find other ways to pass their time.

While the Ice Melts

There was no way they would be able to head back to the city that day and probably the next as well. The mountain roads leading back to the city from where the conference was being held were blocked by snow and ice. Greg and Sara looked out of the window of his hotel room and watched the slushy mess cover everything in sight.

"Well that looks pleasant," Sara stated dryly.

"I'll call the lab and say we won't be able to make it back."

She nodded, and continued to watch the snow and ice fall.

When Greg got off the phone, he turned back to Sara and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was falling softly around her face, her sweater and pants fit her snugly, accenting her curves. He never had the nerve to ask her out, even though he had wanted to ever since he had met her. He cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

"I told them that we're gonna be stuck here for awhile so we're off the next couple days."

She smiled a little. "Two more days away from death, that's always nice."

"Yeah, and the conference is over so it's not like we have anything to do but just enjoy our time here…. Oh and the expenses are still being covered for our time here."

She smiled broadly. "Sounds like something we should celebrate. Lets go down to the bar, get a drink."

"All right."

After several drinks at the hotel bar, both Greg and Sara were in a very relaxed and friendly mood.

"I'm glad that I'm stuck here with you, more than anyone else," she said, happily.

He smiled at that. "Really, you wouldn't want to be here with someone like Nick or Grissom."

She laughed. "No, definitely not. I've wanted to spend more time with you."

"Me too… Spend more time with you I mean. I was happy when I knew we were going to the conference together, and now we have more time to spend together."

"Me too." She laughed a little. "Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

He started nearly choked on his drink. "Yeah, more than once actually. You're so beautiful and fun… I just never get the nerve to even ask you out let alone make a move."

A playful smile hung on her lips. "So what's preventing you from doing it now?"

He grinned back and then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few more light kisses, they moved closer on the couch they were sitting on and began to kiss more deeply.

Eventually they pulled apart and held one another's gaze. "I don't know why I didn't do that sooner."

She grinned mischievously. "Scaredy Cat."

He laughed. "Only with you." He stopped the comment that she was about to make by kissing her firmly on the lips, she made a soft moan in the back of her throat. When he pulled back, she whispered into his ear. "Why don't we head back up to your room."

He looked her in the eyes and saw the lustful gaze she was giving him, and he reflected the same. He grinned wickedly before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Then he stood up, pulling her with him, and they made there way quickly to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, he started kissing her neck and throat, as well as pressing against her body. His ministrations elicited soft throat moans from her, which only encouraged him more.

Upon entering his hotel room, she turned took charge and pressed him to the wall, kissing him, and moving her hands along his body. She pulled off his shirt, and then he helped her out of hers. Eventually, they made it to the bed, removing clothing as they went.

He knelt above her, looking at her bright eyes, physically he was ready for what they were doing, but emotionally he was unsure. "Sara. Are you sure we're doing the right thing."

She laughed. "Bad time to think about that one Greg." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you. Not just right now, but for the future as well. What do you feel?"

"I want you forever," he whispered huskily, and then kissed her again as passionately as he could. Not much later, they were making love to one another.

In the morning, Greg awoke to find Sara cuddled against his arm. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. His soft touches woke her up, and she looked up at him. When she was awake enough to figure out where she was, she smiled softly.

"What's on your mind," he asked.

"Everything and nothing. I love you."

He was speechless for a moment, but eventually he was able to respond. "I love you too Sara."

They both smiled at one another, and then kissed softly. Then she giggled a little.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about all the fun we can have while the ice melts."

He then laughed as well and they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
